


Flight Of Saphira

by mandynightfury



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Saphira's first flight from her point of view.





	Flight Of Saphira

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old poems of mine and found this one. If you guys want to see this in story format, let me know

**Flight of Saphira **

I grip the cliff with my silvery claws,

There is no time for oooos and ahhhhs.

I shift my weight and tense,

Knowing there’s no time to recompense.

I watch the rock crumble beneath my feet,

Knowing that I can’t retreat.

I listen to my heart thump,

Knowing that I must jump.

I know that I have to do it,

I just hope I make it through it.

I unfurl my wings with a snap,

Wishing that instead I took a nap.

My muscular legs bend into a sinewy bunch,

I think that I might lose my lunch.

I spring into the air,

Like a bird without a care.

As I begin to spiral toward the ground,

Plummeting without a sound.

My heart makes a thunderous pound,

For I am now just inches above the ground. 

My wings unfurl with a snap,

As I begin to flap.

Suddenly I begin to soar,

And I let out a mighty roar,

Let the dragons rule the sky once again,

but this time their rein will never end.

Flight is in all dragons,

like my ancestors before me.

I am a mighty dragon,

I am wild and free.

I am a mighty dragon bow before me,

I am a dragon my flight makes me free,

That is me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to see you guys with an Eragon x Arya fanfic (with Saphira there to talk some sense into them) sometime soon.


End file.
